1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanical dolls, and in particular to a mechanical doll which is capable of raising itself from a prone position to either a sitting or standing position.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, many mechanical dolls have been proposed of the general type which permit a doll to perform some functions or actions which simulate a child. Typical of these actions are walking, crying, talking and wetting dolls. There are, likewise, a large number of prior art mechanisms for simulating one of the above-described or other actions.
Similarly, mechanisms have been known which are capable of maintaining a doll or figure toy in either a sitting or standing position.